1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mattresses for use in association with beds and other support platforms. The present invention relates more specifically to a foam containing mattress assembly having a pressure relieving structure comprising semi-independent foam pillars, on either one, or two surfaces of such a mattress, a method of manufacture thereof, and a method of treating decubitus ulcers therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients and other persons restricted to bed for extended periods incur the risk of decubitus ulcers formation. Decubitus ulcers (also referred to as bed sores, pressure sores or pressure ulcers) are formed due to an interruption of blood flow in the capillaries below skin tissue due to pressure against the skin. The highest risk areas for such ulcer formation are those areas where there exists a bony prominence, which tends to shut down capillaries sandwiched between the bony prominence and the underlying support surface. When considering the redistribution of body weight and the formation of decubitus ulcers, historically, the trochanter (hip) and the heels are the body sites of greatest concern because these are the areas most frequently involved in decubitus ulcer formations that afflict bedridden or immobile patients.
Generally, as is well known in the art, blood flows through the capillaries at an approximate pressure of 32 millimeters of mercury (mm Hg). This pressure can be somewhat lower for elderly individuals or individuals in poor health or with nutritional deficiencies. Once the net external pressure on a capillary exceeds its internal blood pressure, occlusion occurs, preventing the afflicted capillaries from supplying oxygen and nutrition to the skin in close proximity thereto. Tissue trauma may then set in with the resultant tissue decay and ulcer formation. Movement of the afflicted individual into different positions generally helps in restoring blood circulation into the effected areas. However, such movement is, either not always possible or is in some instances neglected.
Additionally, even shorter bed rest periods by healthy individuals on a mattress that neither relieves nor reduces the pressure exerted on the user is likely to be considered uncomfortable. Conversely, a mattress that provides insufficient firmness or support is also likely to be uncomfortable.
In attempting to avoid the problem of decubitus ulcers in bedridden individuals and to provide greater user comfort to those spending substantial amounts of time in bed, a variety of techniques and devices have been used in the past. For instance, air mattress overlays, air mattresses (static and dynamic), water mattress overlays, water mattresses, gel-like overlays, specialty care beds, foam overlays and various types of other mattresses have been introduced in an attempt to avoid the above noted problems with decubitus ulcers and general user discomfort. Some relatively expensive motorized and/or dynamic devices have been quite successful in solving these problems. However, their cost and relative complexity drastically reduce the breadth of market to which such devices can be effectively offered.
Therefore prior to the filing of the parent application cited above, no non mechanized device has been wholly successful in meeting these needs, at a cost which, in view of government cutbacks in such programs as Medicare, and stringent, possibly draconian, cost restrictions, would make such devices readily accessible.
Recently, applicant has filed the above identified parent application for letters patent for a novel and unique device that meets the above identified goals in a surprising and unexpected manner. After this filing was made, applicant has further defined and refined this invention, as described below. The meeting of the needs stated above, in a reasonably economical fashion, is the goal of the present invention.